


We're not friends nor have we ever been

by headbandsandheartache



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 06:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2140920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/headbandsandheartache/pseuds/headbandsandheartache
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Ed Sheeran's song Friends. Snippets of Harry and Louis in a relationship that they both don't want to screw up or talk about even though they know they aren't just friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're not friends nor have we ever been

_We're not, no we're not friends, nor have we ever been._

“Lou, I’m home. I’ve brought cake,” Harry yells walking into Louis’ one bedroom flat. While it wasn’t technically his home, it felt just the same as they shared keys and homes freely. It had been like this from the second week after they met. Neither could explain how they became such close friends so fast but they weren’t really like friends; they were so much more. 

_We just try to keep those secrets in a lie,_

“So are you two an item?” the dark haired man asks walking up to Louis at the bar and gesturing towards Harry. Louis could understand where he got the idea since Harry had just been kissing Louis neck only moments ago before shuffling off to get another round of beers. “No,” Lou chuckles, “he’s just trying to get my attention.” “Well then, I’m Jake and I’d love to buy you a drink,” the man beams at him. 

_And if they find out, will it all go wrong?_

“Just leave it alone,” Harry cuts off Niall’s inquisition into Harry’s relationship with Louis. The two boys had never talked about what it meant that they basically lived together. Never discussed what it meant when they would sleep together, kiss each other, cuddle in the dark, and share everything. Harry didn’t want others to ruin something by trying to explain it to them. Harry and Louis just worked and for now they didn’t need to talk about them.

_And Heaven knows, no one wants it to._

“You know you can tell us if you’re together?” Liam states looking back and forth between Louis and Harry. They don’t say anything for some time but just sit not looking Liam in the eye. “We aren’t,” Harry whispers. His tone is guarded and Louis can feel his insides twist with pain at the words. Neither realizes that the other wants the exact same thing. Liam stands from the sofa and sighs, shaking his head and walking away suppressing a chuckle at the two boys who are both so head over heels in love they don’t even know it yet.

 

_So I could take the back road_

At the end of the party only a few of Louis close friends are left, of course this includes Harry. Earlier in the night, Louis was chatting up Jake and a blonde girl, Valerie, so Harry kept his distance. Lou didn’t even see the jealousy evident on Harry’s face or the way he lit up when Jake and Valerie final left. As the last few stragglers bid their farewells, Harry slid down on the couch and wrapped his arms around to Lou’s front. Louis leaned back with his head on Harry’s shoulder looking upside down into Harry’s eyes. “Haz, I barely saw you all night,” Louis complains, curling closer to Harry and moving to put his head on Harry’s lap. “You seemed busy,” Harry mumbles. Harry is slowly tracing his hands through Louis caramel locks. Only minutes later both boys have closed their eyes and fallen asleep, softly cuddling on the couch.

_But your eyes will lead me straight back home._

“Lou, I miss you,” Harry slurs over their skype call. Louis heart tugs as he sees Harry’s green eyes shift in and out of focus. He’s been gone only one week but Lou already feels like he’s cut off a limb being without Harry. “I miss you more,” Louis doesn’t usually sound this vulnerable but Harry is drunk and Louis doesn’t think he’ll notice the weakness in his voice. “You’ll be back for my birthday, won’t ya?” Harry stumbles out looking at the screen trying to focus on Louis brilliant blue eyes. “Of course, wouldn’t miss it for the world, Hazza,” he can’t stop smiling at Harry with his green eyes shining and his lips particularly pink from the alcohol.

_And if you know me like I know you_

They had now been living together for three years not that Louis would remember such a thing Harry thought. (He was wrong and Louis had planned a special dinner and trip to the amusement park to celebrate.) Harry had woken early and snuck downstairs to prepare Lou his favorite breakfast, a full English breakfast with piping hot Yorkshire tea. He delivered it all on a tray to Louis who was still curled under the covers. Harry knew that Louis would pretend to be upset when he woke him so of course he woke Louis. One of his favorite things was hearing Louis complain about being awake; Lou’s nose would crinkle and his eyes would just barely stay open and Harry loved every second of that time.

_You should love me, you should know._

“Why doesn’t he love me?” Louis asks Liam. Louis eyes are puffy and tears are streaming out of them. “Lou, you know he does,” Liam says squeezing Louis’ shoulder and pulling him into his side. “How could he?” Louis cries, “He never says it and he deserves better than me.” “Lou, don’t even say that. You’re one of my best mates and I don’t want to hear you talking about yourself like that. Harry loves you and you love him but you two both refuse to talk about anything unless you’re drunk. Even then you two tossers never talk to each other about it,” Liam huffs with a mixture of exasperation and affection.

 

_Friends just sleep in another bed,_

Harry’s hands find Louis’ hips in the dark and pull him down on top of him. Their lips meet softly and they find comfort in each other’s movements. They’ve shared a bed for so long now that it’s difficult to ever sleep alone. Louis is asleep now and softly snoring. Harry’s breathing in sync with Louis and starts to feel himself drift off. His last thoughts are the amazing way Louis’ body feels against his, the warmth he feels just thinking of Louis, and right as he’s passing into a dream all he can think is I love him. 

_And friends don't treat me like you do._

“You know you never make me breakfast,” Louis muses looking at Niall. “That’s because I’m not Hazza and you and Haz aren’t just friends, so he’ll do more for you than I will” Niall rolls his eyes at Louis attempt to guilt trip him. “Don’t start,” Lou huffs, “well what are we going to pick up for breakfast then?” “Go get some waffles or somethin’ I guess,” Niall suggests. “Alright, but you should make me breakfast some time,” Louis laughs out.

_Well I know that there's a limit to everything,_

“You should talk about this already, it’s been over four years,” Liam suggests. He brown eyes are full of concern watching Harry shift uncomfortably at the counter with his cup of tea. “I don’t want anything to really change though, what if actually talking about it ruins it?” he says looking anywhere but at Liam. Harry knows that it sounds stupid but he doesn’t want to mess up anything with words, can’t his actions be enough. He only wants Louis and hasn’t he shown that since he’s only been with Louis for the last five years. “You know sometimes he wonders why you won’t say you love each other,” Liam says more than asks. “But I do love him,” Harry finally looks Liam in the eye, “and I know he loves me.” Liam can see the sincerity in Harry’s eyes. “Maybe he just needs to hear that every once in a while,” Liam says stirring his tea, “maybe I need to know that I’m actually wanted more than for a therapist,” Liam adds to lighten the mood and earns a hearty chuckle from Harry. “Of course you are mate, which does lead me to ask, how have you and Zayn been lately?” And with that Liam and Harry are off for a day full of discussing relationships and life as well as sharing a laugh over the movie marathon they had planned.

_But my friends won't love me like you._

“I just need to kiss him,” Harry whines to Zayn. “Well then go home,” Zayn laughs out as Harry sits sprawled on Zayn and Liam’s living room carpet, “you look like a proper three year old sat like that.” “Rude,” Harry pouts. “I’ve called Lou to come get the princess here,” Liam says walking into the room. It does fit as Harry is wearing the silver crown from the game pretty pretty princess. Zayn pulls Liam close and Harry doesn’t see as they steal a kiss. “Can’t wait for Lou to come,” Harry smiles, eyes crinkled and dimples prominent at Liam and Zayn. Only minute later, which feel like hours to Harry, Louis is walking in the door to come collect Harry. “Come on doll, let’s get you home,” Louis smiles down at Harry and offers his hands. Harry gladly accepts, grabbing Lou’s hands to jump up. Louis steadies Harry as he nearly falls down in a drunken stumble towards the door. He gets Harry situated in the car and buckles him in before getting ready to drive. Harry lays his hand on Louis’ thigh and proceeds to move towards Louis’ crotch. “What are you doing, Haz?” Louis questions and Harry doesn’t answer just tries harder to get Louis’ pants open. Louis grabs Harry’s hand and stills his movements by intertwining their fingers. “You know,” Harry drawls out, “I really love you Lou, like love you love you.” “I know,” Lou says with a small smile.

_No, my friends won't love me like you._

When it’s late at night and Harry thinks Louis is already asleep, sometimes he’ll just listen to Louis’ slow breathing and watch the even rise and fall of his chest. The moonlight just barely illuminating Louis frame on the bed beside Harry. Very rarely Louis will be awake as Harry does this and he’ll hear Harry whispering in his ear, “I love you, Lou” or “I don’t know what I’d do without you, Boobear.” In these moments Louis knows that he’ll never get over Harry, never be rid of feelings for him, never get tired of their life together, and most of all realizes they need to finally talk about it. 

_We're not friends, we could be anything._

“Do you think soul mates actually exist?” Louis asks. Louis is laying on top of Harry who’s sprawled on the couch while they watch crappy telly. “Yeah,” Harry says and Louis feels Harry’s chest rumble under his body, “that’s what I think we are.” Its so matter of fact and Louis is beaming with happiness. He buries his blushing face in Harry’s chest and Harry runs a hand through his hair. “Don’t you agree?” Harry asks and there’s a hint of vulnerability in his voice. “Yes, of course,” Louis says, pulling his face away from Harry’s chest. He takes Harry’s face between his hands and leans in ghosting over his lips. Smiling like idiots they stare at each other until Louis connects their lips and Harry can’t help but eagerly respond back.

_If we try to keep those secrets safe._

“You can’t tell a soul, Liam,” Harry says as he’s beginning to be overwhelmed with all the rings surrounding him. “Of course I won’t tell anyone,” Liam says slightly offended. Zayn had already let slip to Liam that Louis had picked out a ring to propose to Harry. “I need something that is showy but not too showy,” Harry recites like saying it will make the ring magically appear. And then he sees it, the perfect ring, an undeniably Louis ring. “That’s it,” Harry says breathlessly. “It’s perfect,” Liam agrees. Once Liam returns home he immediately tells Zayn about Harry’s plans and ring.

_No one will find out if it all went wrong._

“It’s been too long Lou,” Jake slurs out as he hugs Louis at the bar. “How’ve you been?” Louis asks. “I’ve been okay, sad I never got to go on a proper date with you,” he admits, trying to flirt with Louis. Louis looks at him cautiously and picks up the beers he’s just ordered from the bar. “Well, I should get back to my table,” Louis says awkwardly shuffling away from Jake. “Wait,” Jake reaches out and pulls him back. Jake quickly attaches his lips to Louis’ neck. “What the hell!?” Louis pushes Jake off of him quickly and retreats, “stay off of me.” “Why? Aren’t you still single?” Jake stutters. “NO,” Louis says and he quickly turns his back and goes to the table where Harry is waiting.

_They'll never know what we've been through._

“Harry, please stop crying,” Louis is rubbing Harry’s back and trying to get Harry to calm down. Harry can’t help the rage he felt when he saw Louis and Jake only minutes ago. “You need to stay away from him,” Harry chokes out and Louis can hear the rage evident in his voice, “he’s tried the same shit with you before.” “Don’t you trust me?” Louis is hurt that Harry would even think that Jake could mean anything to him. All these years, it’s only been Harry.

 

_So I could take the back road,_

“I’m sorry,” Harry mumbles as he sits on the edge of their bed, “of course I trust you Lou. I know you wouldn’t hurt me like that.” Louis grabs Harry’s hip and pulls him down on the bed. He sprinkles Harry’s face in kisses and Harry begins to giggle. At that moment, Louis knows. He moves back and Harry makes a whine at the lack of physical contact with Louis. “Shut it a moment,” Louis elegantly states as he pulls something out of his bedside table. “Harry, I’m not the best with words and this might not be the perfect set up but…will you marry me?” Louis asks the last bit very softly and Harry can just make out the blush on Louis’ cheeks. Harry can see the beautiful ring with a small diamond in the center and he’s overwhelmed with love. “Of course,” Harry chokes out, wiping his eyes quickly, “course I will.”

_But your eyes'll lead me straight back home._

All Harry can look at as they near the top of the ride are Louis’ brilliant blue eyes. The laughter musical around him as Louis sees the fear on Harry’s face. As the ride plummets down from the sky, Harry is screaming and Louis is laughing. While some would find this cruel, Harry knew that Louis had no mean intentions with his laughter and Harry only ever wanted to make Louis happy. Those blue eyes of Louis’ would bore into Harry and comfort him through anything, including this stomach churning thrill ride.

_And if you know me like I know you,  
You should love me, you should know._

Once the boys had rode the thrill rides, Louis knew that Harry would want to chow down on any greasy and/or fried foods he could find. Louis lead the way to the concessions and they ordered enough food to feed a small army which might still not be enough given the fact that Niall, his girlfriend (Margaret), Zayn, and Liam had tagged along. While there were six of them, Niall could eat for at least 5 people and began shoveling down the fries. “Everything alright?” Louis asks Harry as his leg has been jiggling up and down for 15 minutes straight now. “Yeah, why?” Harry responds a bit too quickly but Louis won’t push. The rapid leg movement an obvious tell that Harry is nervous about something. “You know Lou…,” Harry begins, “I have trouble always remembering to tell you what you mean to me. And I’m not the best at saying I love you but I do. And I know that we’re gonna get married and all so I wanted to give you something and now I’m just starting to ramble but I just can’t imagine waking up without you, going to sleep without you, crappy telly without you there to make fun of it, I can’t imagine anything without you. So, I hope I know the answer to this when I ask you, will you marry me?” At this he kneels down and shows that box he’s kept hidden in his pocket. Louis is beaming at him with tears almost overflowing his lovely ocean colored eyes. “Yes, how could I ever say anything else,” Louis responds. Louis has never seen such a beautiful ring in his life, it’s bright and sparkly but not overwhelming.

 

_Friends just sleep in another bed,_

“Louis and I are engaged,” Harry waits with baited breath to see if his mother will freak at him for never even telling her they were in a relationship. “Oh honey, that’s wonderful, I was wondering when it would happen,” and that was not at all the reply Harry expected. “Wait…you knew we were together…” Harry doesn’t understand what’s happened. “Did you really think you were fooling anyone?” she asks, “honey, you’ve both been living in a tiny apartment for over three years now and whenever we came to visit it was obvious that you two shared a bed. It didn’t take a rocket scientist to put together dear, we just wanted to give you the space to tell us what you wanted to.” This was what Harry truly loved most about his mother; she would know things but never call him out on them instead just waiting for him to tell her.

_And friends don't treat me like you do._

“Mum, I’m getting married,” Louis confesses. Jay pulls him into a bone crushing hug, “Lou, that’s wonderful! Does Harry’s family know yet?” “He’s calling his mum now…wait, how do you know Harry’s my fiancé? I never even told you we were together?” Louis is beyond confused. He knows that Harry would be a logical choice because they were never great at hiding their affection for each other but his mother didn’t even have the decency to ask to make sure it was Harry. “Have you seen the way Harry looks at you?” his mother is laughing at Louis’ stunned face, “Of course the man you’re marrying would be Harry.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story I've ever posted on a site for fanfiction so tell me what you think. Any suggestions are welcome, I might add more to this or edit it at some point. Also sorry for any mistakes, it was late when I wrote it. :)


End file.
